To Show How Much I Love You
by VioletOD
Summary: Set after Edward leaves Bella, he didn't just leave her, he also left his two unborn children, now Anthony and Renesme are all grown up but they stay at age 16 so they're going to high school, no complications...right?
1. Chapter 1

_SM owns everything…read and review, takes place in new moon after Edward leaves Bella, the italics part is Bella remembering the day before her birthday. Then the same thing happened as in New Moon with Jasper and all._

Bella's POV

50_ years later…_

I walked into my room and looked at my pale figure in the mirror as I looked at myself I saw the necklace that…he gave me. I remembered that day so clearly even now that they were my human memories.

_I walked into my room and immediately smiled.  
"Hello love, are you excited for your birthday?" Edward said motioning me to come to him, I rolled my eyes but then I bounced over to him and nestled my self in his arms._

"_I missed you." I said kissing him, he chuckled under my kiss._

"_As I missed you, it was a long hunting trip as always." He said brushing my hair back from my face. "How I love your beautiful face." He said kissing my nose. I snorted, he was a Greek god and he loves my beautiful face. "Do you think I'm lying?" he asked. I just shrugged. "Bella." He cautioned and he made me look at him. He used the force of his topaz eyes on me. I sighed, he was such a cheater. _

"_I don't know what to tell you Edward. You're you and I'm me…" I looked at him and he just started at me, I groaned. "You're Edward, you're a freakin GREEK GOD and I'm just plain old Bella, I don't see how you could love me, and sometimes I don't think you do." I said looking down. It was a couple minutes before Edward made me look at him._

"_Apparently I need to prove it to you. I'll be back." He said kissing my forehead and then he was gone, what did he mean by that? _

_ I was just listening to the sounds outside when I felt my bed move. I sat up and saw Edward grinning at me._

"_It didn't take long; Alice already saw what I wanted to do." He said coming to sit with me._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked skeptically._

"_This." He said and he took out a long box. I gasped as he opened it, it was beautiful. It was a necklace and in the middle was a heart with a blue jewel in the middle, it took my breath away. "Read the back." Edward said and I hesitantly reached for the necklace. The inscription read:_

**I love you, forever and always. **

**My heart is always yours**

**Love Edward**

_I closed my eyes and blinked back tears, it made my heart expanded, at the love he felt for me._

"_Love?" he asked when he saw my tears._

"_I don't deserve this." I said looking at it._

"_It's to show how much I love you." He said kissing my tears away._

"_It just so beautiful." I said in awe_

"_So you'll wear it?" he asked enthusiastically._

"_Depends on how much you spent on it." I said skeptically. He groaned and then his expression turned thoughtful._

"_Will you wear it, if I do something else to show you how much I love you?" he asked running his hands up my arms. I suddenly felt warmth shoot down to my stomach. I tried to concentrate, he didn't give me any time to focus before I knew it I was on the bed and he was on top of me carefully holding his weight. "So will you wear it?" he asked his topaz eyes boring into mine._

"_If you do, then I will wear it and never take it off as a symbol of our love." I said and then his mouth was on mine. I knotted my hands in his ear and we made love._

_ I just layed there in Edward's arms, and I couldn't stop smiling, it wasn't anything I've ever experienced. I sighed contently._

"_You're not tired?" Edward asked._

"_I'm too happy to sleep." I said and Edward rolled over and propped himself up to look at me. _

"_If I could sleep I would be too happy to sleep too." He said smiling._

"_Really?" I asked and he nodded with his crocked his smiled. Then something over my shoulder caught his attention. "Happy birthday." He said. I turned and looked over my shoulder and saw my clock that read 12:00am. I rolled my eyes and looked back at him and he was holding something in his hand. I looked at it and smiled, he smiled in response to my smile. I sat up holding the blankets to my chest; he sat up and placed my necklace around my neck. I smiled as I touched it._

"_To show how much I love you." He said kissing me, and then I fell asleep contently in his arms._

I shook my head at the memory but then I unconsciously touched the heart on my necklace, he said he loved me, but then after the thing with Jasper he became more distant and then he cut himself off from me, I knew he didn't love me but I couldn't bring my self to get rid of the necklace, it was proof of our love before. I remember in the forest he told me he didn't want me, he said it before I could tell him that I passed out in school and the doctor said I was pregnant. As I thought about that I touched the picture on my dresser of my beautiful children. I had twins, fraternal twins, Anthony EJ Cullen and Renesme Carlie Cullen. Anthony looked like Edward and he was very protective but when you got to know him he was allot like me. Renesme looked like me except but she acted like Edward allot. I changed there last names to Swan before they could get curious but I had to tell Anthony. Anthony was too curious for his own good, just like me, he was in my bed room when he was thirteen, he matured faster then Renesme so he took on the roll of the over protective big brother, in the picture they were both smiling but Anthony both arms around her protectively he never let one boy near her, he got that from Edward.

Anthony went under my bed and found a picture of me and Edward that I found when I was cleaning out my old room. He asked me who it was and I told him everything, he knew that I didn't want to tell Renesme because she took it hard that she didn't have a father but I didn't want him in our lives, he was probably happy with his distractions and I wouldn't want to ruin that. Anthony hated him when I told him how he left me but I told him not to blame him but he didn't listen to me. Anthony told Renesme part of the story leaving out who it actually was and she of course wanted to find him but I told her that I didn't remember who it was because they were human memories.

I did wish Edward could meet them. When he left me and I realized that I was pregnant alone it hit me, that these were mine and Edward's kids. The necklace was a reminder of the day our children were conceived and the love they were conceived in. They were born exactly nine months after, on June 12th. If I told Edward there was no doubt in my mind that he would love them but I would want to bother him.

"Hey Mom." Renesme said. I turned around and she saw my daughter with her backpack. "Anthony and I are going to school." She said.

"Good luck on your first day." I said walking over toy her and kissing her cheek. She smiled and then her smile faded. "What is it?" I asked concerned.

"I just wish that I had a dad to say good luck." She said looking down. "He doesn't love me does he?" she asked. Oh no my baby.

"No baby, he doesn't know, but I know that in him he loves you, he just doesn't know why he has this place in his heart."

"I don't believe you." She muttered. I sighed and then an idea popped into my head. I unclasped my necklace. Her eyes widen at what I was doing, I moved behind her and clasped the necklace around her neck. "Mom, your necklace." She said touching it.

"This is proof of the love I told you about, he loves you even if he doesn't know it." I said.

"I'll guard it with my life." She said.

"I know you will." I said hugging her closely.

"Well if you're done with all the touchy feely girl stuff may we get to school?" Anthony said walking up the stairs. I smiled at him.

"Come here." I said grabbing him and kissing him. He laughed and tried to pull away. After smothering him with kisses, I released him and he wiped his face.

"I'm not a girl mom." He said and Renesme chuckled.

"No, but you're my baby boy." I said pushing them down the stairs. "Now off to school off to school." I said. I smiled as I heard a car approach; we were almost down stairs when Sam and Jason came through the door.

"SAM!" Renesme screamed and they both ran towards each other hugging each other. The boys rolled they're eyes but smiled at each other and did some type of hand shake.

When we spent some time in Italy we met the Volturi and I met Aro and he became fascinated with my children, they were unique as well as powerful he was very upset that I would now allow then to join and neither would I but he stayed polite. We were staying with the Volturi when we met Sam and her boyfriend Jason. They were apart of Aro's guard but Renesme and Anthony became best friends with them. I liked them very much.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Renesme exclaimed in a high voice and Anthony and Jason dramatically covered there ears. I took a deep breath not knowing how they were going to react.

"Well um…" Jason said obviously not knowing how they were going to react either.

"Oh my gosh, can you just spit it out?" Sam said hitting Jason on the back of the head. "Basically Aro, has been warned that the Romans are very interested with you guys and so no harm comes to your he wants you to have body guards and since we're already best friends he thought why not." She said with a laugh, I waited to see what they're reaction was.

"Well a simple day to start school off." Renesme said sarcastically.

"So we're the boss of you guys?" Anthony said amused and Jason rolled his eyes and muttered a yes. I hit Anthony on his head.

"No your not, I raised you with more manners than that young man." I said. He rolled his eyes; he looked so much like Edward when he did that.

"Yes mom." He said guilty.

"You are more than welcome to stay here." I said gesturing to the mansion I acquired, talk about unlimited time.

"Aro already bought an estate not far from here ." Sam said.

"Sam…" I warned.

"Bella." She corrected. I smiled.

"So you're coming to school with us?" Renesme perked up.

"Yup." Sam said and they bounced up and down like little girls. While the boys started talking about something else.

"Okay enough chit chat. Off to school, off to school." I urged them and the smiled and they left. I sighed and went into the lying room and picked up my book and started reading, this was nice. I tried to ease my worries, they were going to fine and Sam and Jason were going to be there, what could happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Renesme's POV

"I can't believe your mom let you get a Porsche." Sam said.

"I know, well it was either that or a Volvo and after I mentioned that she automatically want me to get a Porsche." I said.

"That's because Volvo's are monsters and should die." Anthony said through his teeth as he clutched the steering wheel. Everyone looked at him.

"You need to calm down bro." I said. "It's a new school, new things, and new life." I said trying to get him to smile. "For me?" I asked and then he looked over to me.

"Anything for you, you already know that." He said smiling at me. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I love you dear brother of mine." I said.

"As I love you dear sister of mine." Anthony replied.

"Oh MY! Where did you get that beautiful necklace?" Sam gasped reaching into the passenger seat to look at it.

"My mother gave it to me." I said touching it and Anthony snorted.

"It's a piece of junk." Anthony said.

"Is NOT!" I cried. "It's about the love our parents shared, the love that brought us into the world." I defended.

"Oh yeah, such a timeless love story because he is exactly where?" he said and I glared.

"Guys…" Jason said and then we glared back at him and he sat back in his seat.

"Anthony I don't get why you hate our father so much. He didn't even know we existed" I said. As we pulled into the parking lot of Spartan High School

"He left mom." He said through his teeth. "What's he to me."

"You say that because you and mom are so alike." I said sniffling trying to hold back tears, his expression changed from mad to concern. "You and Mom have a connection…" Anthony was going to say something but I held my hand up. "I know she loves me, but I don't have a connection with anyone else, and I think that it's because I'm like my dad and even mom says so…" I said looking down.

"Sam, Jason." Anthony said and they got out of the car. I could already hear the whispers about my car. Anthony turned to me.

"I'm sorry, but listen, just forget about him…he's for lack of a better phrase a dick." He said and I slapped him arm.

"What would mom say if she heard you use such foul language?" I said giggling.

"Promise not to tell?" he asked with a smile.

"I 16 pinky forever swear." I said twisting his pinkie. It was a secret of ours we never used with anyone else. It was our thing.

"Then it's a deal, listen it's me and you. Nobody else, best friends." He said.

"Forever." I said and we stepped out of the car. As we walked out of the car I noticed everyone gapping at us. I looked around and saw only one other nice car.

"Hey look apparently they don't think a Volvo is stupid." I said pointing over to the other side of the lot. Anthony smiled at me and then looked at the car then he became tense and then shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing I just thought I saw the car before." He said and then we walked into school, we got our schedules and met up with Jason and Sam. Anthony and I had first period together we were in calculus even though we were juniors. After the second bell we parted ways and I went into my music class. The teacher introduced herself as Mrs. Banner.

"Today we are going to partner up and discus music theory." She said. "I already made partners…Lilah you are with Louis, Carly you are with Sonny…" I tuned her out as she kept going with the names until I heard mine. "Renesme you are with Edward…" and she kept going on for a minute until she was done. "Now chop chop and get to work, this is your partner for the rest of the year so I would get use to one another."

I got up and looked around; there weren't any name tags so how the heck was I suppose to find him. Again everyone I saw knew each other…I kept wandering around the room until I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and found a boy when he first saw me turn around he did a double take and then shook his head and smiled. This boy had reddish brown hair, and topaz eyes. Well Mr. Edward is a vampire, great.

"Hello you must be Renesme." He said offering his hand; I grasped it and shook it. "I'm Edward." He said and I nodded.

"Well shall we?" I asked and he nodded. As soon as we started talking it was impossible to stop, we talked about everything, music, our dislikes, our likes. We finished the task easily. Then shortly after the bell rang.

"So I'll see you around?" he asked and I nodded.

"I can already see where going to be best friends." I said confidently he had the same likes and dislikes as me.

"You sound like my sister." He said laughing.

"You have a sister?" I asked and he nodded.

"I think you'd like her, and yes I think we are going to be best friends." He said and then we went our separate ways. In English people gawked at me and I continued to roll my eyes. Next period I had biology and I it took me about 10 minutes to find it. I felt so stupid since it was right next to my English class, I took a deep breath and walked into the room, I told the teacher Mr. Banner that I was sorry and I had to wonder if he and Mrs. Banner were married.

"We have just started our prophase lab and I have a seat already prepared for you next to Jake." He said handing me a book. "Jake, raise your hand." He called. "There you go." He said sitting back into his chair. I turned around and saw the hand raised and then saw who was raising his hand.

I stood there for a second trying unsuccessfully to take my eyes off of this boy before me. He wasn't like anyone I'd ever seen, he had his brown hair, that looked like the color of rich chocolate, in a spiky array and he was also the hottest boy I'd ever seen with his muscles peaking out of his fit shirt. Jake, that was his name, my lab partner, he didn't even look up as he raised his hand not even looking at me but looking in the microscope. I walked towards him with slow movements. I put my books on the table not knowing what I should do.

"You can sit down you know." He said in an appealing voice.

"Sorry, I didn't know what you wanted me to do." I said. I saw his mouth drop open and then he slowly lifted his gaze from the microscope, looking at the table, then at the floor, then at my feet making his gaze slowly to face.

"I'm Renesme." I said offering my hand, I thought he was about to fall out of his seat we he got up. He leaned across the table and kissed my hand.

"Jake, but you already knew that." He said with a wink, his eyes, they were topaz, I wondered if he knew Edward. When I smiled and I swear he was gaping at me like a goldfish, did I do something wrong?

"Should we start?" I asked and he looked around him like he didn't know where he was and then he nodded.

"Your so beautiful." He said and then he slammed his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry; I so didn't mean to say that out loud."

"But you said it in your head?" I asked my smiled growing wide and he nodded his smiled reflecting mine. We were having a moment that was interrupted by my phone vibrating; I sighed and flipped it open as 4 messages came in.

**11:01**

**From: Mom**

**How's your day?**

**11:02**

**From: Mom**

**Renesme how is your day?**

**11:03**

**From: Mom**

**Why aren't you texting back, are you OKAY?**

**11:04**

**From: Mom**

**Why aren't you texting back, if I have to come down there…**

I shivered at the thought and quickly texted her back.

**To: Mom**

**Mom, I'm just texting back right now because I'm doing something called school work. My day is fine…now I have to get to work.**

**From: Mom**

**Sorry, baby.**

**Love you**

"Well isn't your mother protective." I heard a charming voice call. I looked over to see Jake reading over my shoulder.

"Hey." I protested with a smirk.

"Hey, don't blame me, I had to find out if you were texting your boyfriend." He said his eyes searching mine intently.

"If you must know, I don't have one." I said opening my phone. I looked back at him skeptically but he was off in dream world as if what I said was his life line.

**To: Anthony**

**Mom's officially flipped her coin and it landed on tails.**

It was about 30 seconds when I felt my phone vibrate.

**From: Anthony**

**That's because you weren't waiting for her to text. I was, I knew she was going to text and I texted her back immediately after. Now get back to work, I'll see you at lunch.**

**To: Anthony**

**Momma's Boy.**

**Love you lots bye**

**From: Anthony**

**The original : )**

I was about to put it back in my bag when it vibrated again.

**From: Sam**

**Was about to go to the "bathroom" when I walked past your room. Um…hello? Totally HOTTIE next to you!**

I smiled and quickly replied.

**To: Sam**

**I know, he's smart and he's funny, and of course hot! I don't think he's interested**

**From: Sam**

**I bet he is, so stop talking to me and be flirty and snag that GUY! What are you doing still reading this message when you should be talking to HIM!**

I was about to close my phone when it vibrated in my hand.

**From: Sam**

**Just walked past your class again and BTW, he's looking over your shoulder at your texts.**

I snapped my head up and looked at him as he moved his head and looked out the window.

"Nice try." I said.

"So you think I'm hot? Oh wait I forgot smart and funny" he said laughing, I looked down embarrassed. "But you're wrong about one thing though." He said pulling my face so I was looking at him. "I've never been more interested in anybody then I am in you." He said his eyes boring into mine.

"Really?" I asked trying to look away.

"Really." He said with a smile. I cursed the bell as it rang interrupting our moment. "Ready?" he asked. I looked at him curiously. "For lunch?" he said.

"Oh." I said.

"I want you to meet some friends of mine, trust me you'll be like family to them." He said and he grabbed my hand and led me to the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

Renesme's POV

When we got there he looked around and then pulled me to a table where 5 people were already sitting at.

"Guys this is Renesme…Renesme this is Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and…" he said gesturing to them.

"Edward." I said smiling.

"Oh you guys know each other?" Jake asked.

"Yes we're best friends you know." Edward said winking, I laughed.

"I love your outfit." The one called Alice said.

"Thanks, I like yours too, first year Prada spring." I said looking at her shoes, and she beamed at me.

"You must be really special if Jakey over here brought you to meet us." Emmett said winking at me. Jake shot him a glare.

"And if she is Emey bear?" Jake said smirking and Emmett glared.

"My names not Emey bear." He said.

"My names not Jakey." He shot back. I was barley paying attention to them arguing, I was paying more attention to the Jake said that I was special.

"Okay boys." Jasper said. "It's nice to meet you Renesme."

"Thank you, you too." I said, it was hard not to feel calm around him, why is that? I let some of my powers go and I found my answer. "You can control people's emotions." I said confidently. They gaped at me. "its part of my powers, knowing what gifts a vampire posses." I said and if they looked stunned before this was nothing to how they looked now. Emmett was the one to break the silence.

"Something new everyday." Emmett said laughing.

"You're not a vampire." Edward said. I shook my head. "But you're not human." Edward said.

"I'm half vampire half human." I said and they just stared at me. I sighed. "My mother met my father, he was a vampire, they fell in love and one day they decided to do it…if you catch my drift." And they all nodded. "My father left my mother before she could tell him she was pregnant. I'm half vampire half human; my mother is now a vampire because our blood mixed during birth." I said looking around they looked confused still. "I know a vampire and human falling in love is weird and yes my mother knew." I said because everyone got confused by this.

"No, trust us it's not that weird." Alice said, I thought I saw her eyes flicker to Edward he was looking at the table. "It's just that we always heard that there were half humans half vampires but we never heard that the mother lived."

"She's very strong." I said, I admired her for that.

"I would imagine so." Alice said smiling.

"Dang it." Jake said. "I have to go hand in my math paper, I'll be back." Jake said running out of the room.

"He likes you." Edward said laughing.

"You can't know that." I said.

"It's the way he looks at you, I wouldn't' be surprised if he was already in love with you." He said seriously.

"I guess I could just read his mind." I said shrugging; they looked at me as if they were waiting for the punch line. "What?"

"Wait you were serious?" Jasper asked.

"As serious as my 911 turbo Porsche." I said which to me is way more serious than a heart attack.

"You speak cars, I knew I liked you." Rosalie said and I smiled.

"You seriously read minds?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I can turn it on and off, it's annoying when you have more than one person talking in your head, other than you." I said.

"Tell me about it." Edward said.

"You read minds?" I asked, I never met someone who could.

"I use to." He said. Whoa didn't see that one coming.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I…um, I lost the person I loved." He said. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I said, I didn't know what else to say, he smiled in return.

"Whoa is Edward smiling? No way!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Shut up." Rosalie said hitting him on the head.

_Get over here now..._I heard Anthony call in my head, I turned around and saw him glaring at me in front of cafeteria doors. I sighed, what's his problem now…but he looked really mad.

"Hey guys, I have to go." I said.

"That's okay but we're all going to a club later, I'll have Jake text you the address, come with us." Alice said pleading, there was no way I could resist her.

"Of course I'll go, see you guys later." I said and hurried and went outside the cafeteria doors where Anthony, Sam and Jason were waiting.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Stay away form the Cullen's." Anthony said glaring at the floor.

"Why? I like them." I protested.

"I don't care, I mean it. Stay away from them." He said. "Sam, Jason, they don't go near her understood?" and they nodded and then him and Jason went to their class.

"What's his problem?" I asked

"I don't know we went inside, and then he saw you putting your hand on that guy and he went off." She said shrugging her shoulders."He has a serious case of boy disease, I think this time it might be fatal." Sam said. **(I got that from Diary Of A Crush by Sara Manning!)** I laughed.

We hooked arms and made it to our class.

The day went by slowly, we got home and Sam and Jason went into there cars and went back to there house. It wasn't long before Anthony dragged me into the house.

"Mom!" Anthony yelled. Mom came down the stairs quickly.

"What happened? Are you alright?" she asked panicked.

"Everything's fine! Fantastic!" I said remembering how Jake looked at me.

"No it's not! Renesme likes a boy, Jake." Anthony spat. My mother smiled at me and then looked confused.

"Why is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"Jake best friends with Renesme's new best friends." He said and she still looked confused."The Cullens." He said through his teeth.

"NO!" she gasped. "Do they know?" she asked, what they heck were they talking about.

"No." he said. My mother relaxed.

"You are to stay far away from them." She said.

"No." I said.

"Renesme…" she said.

"They're my friends; I don't care what you say. They're all cool, especially Edward, he's awesome." I said, I didn't see that my mom winced.

"HE'S A FREAKIN MOTHER F—"

"Anthony EJ… Watch your tongue, before I wash your mouth..._again_." My mother warned, and then she turned to me. "Stay away from them, no if, and's or buts. End of discussion." She said and then she turned around and walked up stairs.

I turned and headed for the door but Anthony caught my wrist.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to get my bio project done." I said.

"With whom?" he asked.

"What's with the 20 questions?" I said and then I slammed the door and ran to my car, it wasn't that long until I was at the Club. I walked in and sat down with everyone.

"Hey Renesme." Alice said bounding up to me and kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey Alice." I replied. I said my hello's to everybody when I felt someone tug on my hand and then soon I was on the dance floor and I turned around and looked into Jake's eyes.

"Hey gorgeous. I'm glad you came." He said swaying to the music with me.

"I'm glad I came too." I replied.

"I really like you Renesme." He said.

"Oh really?" I asked smirking.

"Yes, will you go on another date with me?" he asked under his lashes, he was such a cheater.

"I didn't know this was a date." I challenged and he smiled.

"Then let me clarify." He said and then he brought my face to his, kissing me passionately. After about 3 minutes of us investigating each others mouth we pulled a part. "Did that help you?" he asked breathing hard just like me.

"I don't know, I think I need some more for more clarification." I said and he smiled and bent his lips to mine. We soon went back to the table holding hands.

"Score one for JAKE FORCE!" Emmett boomed and he looked away embarrassed. I just smiled; I loved Emmett he was like a teddy bear. We were all laughing when we heard a bang, we all looked to the entrance and I cowered behind Jake as Anthony made a line for me.

"Renesme…" he called. I sighed and stepped out and faced him.

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked. He tapped his head.

"Tracker, duh." He said in an agitated voice.

"Whatever." I said turning around, I felt yank me to face him. I rolled my eyes at his theatrics.

"HEY! Get your hands off of her." Jake yelled and suddenly Emmett and Jasper were flanking him while Edward was to my other side.

"Now." Edward said through his teeth.

"Test my patience with you, very thin ice." Anthony said getting in Edward's face. I got in front of him. I pushed him back. I saw Jason and Sam and they soon came to us.

"Jason get him." I said and Jason dragged Anthony to the entrance. Anthony was strong but not stronger than Jason. "Sam, I'm coming can you get my bag?" I asked and she nodded and then went to get it and then stood next to Anthony and Jason.

"Sorry I have to go." I said to them.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Jake asked.

"No, worse…he's my brother." I said as they gaped at me, but I didn't have time, I spun around and grabbed Anthony's hand and dragged him outside.

"How dare you do this to me?" I shouted.

"I can't believe you disobeyed mom!" he shouted back. "I'm telling!" he yelled and then he started off running.

"Jason, Sam, take my car to your house, and pick us up tomorrow." I called as I started off running. He may be stronger than me but I was faster. As we got closer to home, I actually started running and over took him easily and then tackled him to the ground and fought with him until I hooked my pinky in his pinky and he groaned as I hooked them together.

"16 pinky forever swear." I said and he growled and got to his feet.

"Dang it!" he hissed.

"You know you can't tell mom now." I said proudly.

"Yeah, I don't know why we ever came up with that, you know now I can't break it." He said running his hands through his hair. He reminded me of someone but I couldn't think of it right now.

"I know, Anthony, Jake makes me really happy." I said, I couldn't stand for us to be in a fight. "I hate fighting with you; can you try to get along for me?" I asked pouting he looked over to me and soften up.

"You know exactly what buttons to push Nessie." He said laughing, I stuck my tongue at him and we walked arm and arm back to the house. I was about to go inside when Anthony stopped me.

"I won't tell mom, but listen be careful. Jake hangs with the Cullen's and they break people into tiny pieces." He said and then he walked inside. I was about to ask him what he was talking about when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered,

"Thank god you finally answered. Are you okay did he hurt you? Everyone's worried about you." Jake said not missing a beat.

"I'm fine, he would never hurt me and tell everyone that I'm perfectly fine and they better save me a seat at lunch."

"What was that all about…wait seriously your bro's okay with that?" he asked shocked.

"He's my brother so I will ask that he will sit with us, but he only wants me happy, and safe." I said sincerely then I saw my brother and he reached out his hand for the phone. "Um…my brother wants to talk to you." I said.

"Okay." He said not worried. I hesitantly gave him the phone.

"Listen Jake, and listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once. If you hurt her I'm going to kill you after Jason skins you and after Sam cuts off your boys down there." He said and I had to laugh because Sam would do that. "I don't kid around when it comes to my little sister. Renesme is my whole world and I will break you if you hurt her." He said and I listened harder to hear what Jake said.

"She may be your whole world but she's my sun and I would never do anything to hurt her." Jake said sincerity ringing in his every word. I smiled at Anthony and Anthony just rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He said and then handed me back the phone then stalked up stairs.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"Hey gorgeous." He said, I could hear the smile in his voice. "I'm glad your brother decided to play nice, at least I think he is."

"Trust me he is." I said and I yawned.

"Get some sleep gorgeous." Jake said.

"Okay." I said.

"Goodnight gorgeous." Jake said.

"Night." I said then I hung up and slowly walked up the stairs before I was suddenly swept up into the air. I snuggled into my brother,

"This is exactly why you shouldn't be out so late." My brother said walking into my room.

"Mm..smut up…" I said and he laughed and set me on my bed.

"I love you Nessie." He said kissing my forehead and tucked me into bed.

"Love you too Anthony." I said snuggling into my pillow and fell asleep.

Bella's POV

I sat on my bed and tried not to cry. They were here, in the same town as me, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Jazz, Rose…Edward. I winced as I thought his name. I kneeled onto the floor and reached under my bed and pulled out the box. I pulled out the pictures that I hadn't developed that he couldn't take away from me. One was me and Alice posing and then Emmett and I with me on Emmett's back and we both had huge smiles, Rose and me actually in the same room, Jasper and I playing chest and then Esme and I hugging in the kitchen and Carlisle and I cooking. Then there were the ones of Edward and I, kissing, hugging, his arms wrapped around me, me asleep in his arms, he sure looked like he loved me, how wrong I was. I heard Renesme start snoring and Anthony turn on his music, soon he would fall asleep so I clutched the pictures to my chest and sobbed.

I miss and love Edward Cullen, still after all this time and I will never stop…such a stupid lamb.

Edward's POV

I sat on my bed staring at the moon, and for once in my life since, I found out…Bella was dead. I was actually happy. I think it was Renesme who brought this, she's amazing. I felt so protective over her, but it was weird it was like how I felt over my family only more powerful. I felt like I'd give up my life for her and when I saw her brother I felt the same way even though it was clear he hated me. It wasn't the same as…Bella but it was a different love. I sighed as my thought wondered to Bella, her lips her smile, her eyes, her character, her. I missed her so much it hurt to breath. I bent down under my bed and found the box. I took it out and saw all of Bella's presents and the pictures. I did this, she would be here with me if it wasn't for my foolishness. I remember sobbing as I went into her room and got her presents so I could have a piece of her, I couldn't find her necklace anywhere though and I checked everywhere. Charlie would never allow her to be….buried with the necklace around her throat. So where could it be. I remember the night I gave her the necklace, the happiest night of my life, until the next day and then I ruined it. I clutched the pictures and tickets to my chest and sobbed.

I miss and love Isabella Swan, still after all this time and I will never stop…such a masochistic lion.

Anthony's POV

After I shut Nessie's door, and walked into my bed room across the door, I turned up my music, trying to calm myself. I should tell my mom; she has a right not know right? Then I would be betraying Nessie…I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands. Nothing seemed right. The Cullen's broke my mother, but the feelings they had for my sister were strong especially Edwards and then I came and he felt them for me too, he is our father after all. I shook my head; no I wouldn't feel anything for him that would break my mother. I will not tell Nessie's secret but I will not become part of them, I will stand my ground, but I will not leave Nessie's side for a second. Jake sounded truthful and I'm sure if he realized that he was in love with my sister, I felt them. Alice felt it for Jasper, Rosalie felt it for Emmett and Vise Versa…still I'll sort that out later.

Shortly after all this thinking was too much and I fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, so if you like it please review, even if to say that you hate it. **

**Thanks for the love,**

**xoxo**

**Violet  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Renesme's POV

Jake and I have been dating for more then 3 months, and Anthony's has been actually getting along with, it's a miracle. That's more than I can say for the Cullen's he hates them, I don't understand why though.

As I walked into biology hand in hand with my prince, I got shot dirty looks; they girls were making me mad. I didn't need to read there minds to know what they were thinking; I knew that they wanted him but he didn't pick any of them he picked me. I smiled as I sat down.

"Why you smiling gorgeous?" Jake whispered in my ear.

"Because your mine." I replied and Jake smiled.

"Forever and Always." He said.

"That's an awful long time." I smirked.

"Yes and we are going to enjoy every second of it together." He said kissing my cheek. "Not to mention that those boys drooling over you just make me want to punch them." He said caressing my cheek.

"Well I'm yours, forever and always." I said quoting his earlier words. He chuckled.

We made our way to lunch and sat down at our table.

"Hey…Renesme longtime no see." Emmett bellowed.

"I saw you last night." I said.

"True." Emmett said nodding deep in thought. Everyone laughed.

Soon Anthony say across the table from me with Jason and Sam sitting next to him.

"Hey Jake, how have you been?" Anthony said.

"Good, you?" Jake asked, unsure what Anthony was doing.

"I like your shirt man." Anthony said.

"Umm…thanks, Alice picked it out."

"Well Alice, you defiantly know your way around fashion." Anthony said smiling at her; everyone looked befuddled except Alice she beamed at him. I wasn't fooled.

"Okay enough enough…Anthony what do you want?" I asked

"Your car." He said.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Jason, Sam and I are going to the football game and we got front row passes of course and we want your car." He said.

"Really the game at the new stadium tonight?" Emmett asked.

"You know it." Anthony replied.

"Jasper and I are going to that too. They're stats are going to rip the opponents apart."

"Hell yeah!" Anthony said pounding Emmett's hand.

"You can have the car, and I'll run home."

"I can give you a ride gorgeous." Jake said and I smiled at him and kissed him.

"Ewww." Anthony and Emmett said at the same time. Then they laughed at each other and then started talking like they were best friends.

I caught up with Anthony later that day at his locker.

"Hey little sis." He said putting his books away.

"You were getting along with Emmett quiet well…" I commented.

"He's awesome isn't he?" he said laughing.

"Yeah, and you were talking to Jasper and Rose and Alice." I said.

"They're not that bad." He said putting more books away.

"Maybe you'll even like Edward…" I said and he stopped what he was doing, then he closed his locker and then he turned to me.

"I get that you guys are like best friends but listen to me very closely that I will never like him, I hate him with everything I got." He said then he kissed me on my forehead and walked away. I sighed, Edward's awesome I don't see what he has against him.

I walked to meet Jake and he was standing by his car with Edward. I ran and jumped on Edward's back.

"Well hello spider monkey." He laughed and then he stopped. I jumped off his back and faced him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just um…got to go." He said and he just walked away. I stared after him, what did I do?

"Hey come on gorgeous." Jake said opening the passenger door. I told him which way to go and we got there in about 10 minutes, I think he was going slow on purpose when I mentioned it he stopped the car and started kissing me. I laughed and kissed him back.

Before I opened my door he was there opening it.

"I didn't know you were gentlemen." I commented as I got out.

"I wasn't but you deserve to be treated like a princess." He said kissing my hand.

"Well then." I said, I used the hand he was kissing and brought his face to mine and kissed him.

"Mm, how I love you." He said around my lips and I abruptly pulled back. "Dang it, was I not suppose to say it? I'm sorry gorgeous."

"Jake did you mean it?" I asked and he nodded and then I threw myself at him.

"I love you too." I said. He pulled back from me and stared at me.

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"Of course silly." I said and he swung me around.

"I'll see you tomorrow then gorgeous." He said kissing me.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said kissing him.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you." I said and I turned around and walked inside, I was about to turn the light on when it suddenly turned on by itself with my mother standing by the window. Uh-oh.

"Who was that?" my mom asked.

"A friend." I said, she didn't look convinced.

"You kiss your friends?" she asked angry. I sighed and shook my head. "That's Jake isn't it?" she said through her teeth and I nodded.

"Damn it Renesme, I told you to stay away from them!" she yelled.

"They're my friends, and I love them, they're all like family to me." I said pleading.

"They are not your family, and you are forbidden to see them. I don't care if I have to yank you out of that school, no more Cullens and that means to more Jake." She said.

"NO! You can't tell me that, I won't listen, no matter what you do! You can throw me out, disown me I don't care! I love him!" I screamed and she blanched. Anthony ran into the room standing in front of me.

"Mom, he's a good guy and she really—"

"You've known?" she exclaimed and he nodded.

"You both are to stay far away from them, or we will leave." She said and she left without a second word. I collapsed into Antony and cried.

"I'm sorry." he kept saying over and over again.

Jake's POV

I ran to my room and shut the door, I heard the whole thing. After I saw her walk in I started driving away but I was too happy to move anywhere so I stopped the car and just sat in my car, thinking about her, the fact that see loved me, as I loved her. I would do anything for her. Then I heard the yelling. I got our of my car and saw her and what looked to be her mother screaming at each other and I heard the whole thing, her mother didn't want her to be with me. I saw Anthony run into the house and holding her. If they hung out with me then this would be worse. I knew I had to do something…I'd have to break up with her.

* * *

**Well what did you think? huh huh huh..please do tell**

**: ) xoxo**

**Violet  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Renesme's POV

I layed on my bed and just stared at my ceiling. If I had to I will leave. I had more than enough money to do that. I would miss my brother, but then again I knew if I left that it would kill him and he would come. Together we could live 1000 years and have enough money without lifting a finger. I heard my phone vibrate on my stand. I smiled at the text as I saw who it was from.

**From: Jake**

**Meet me outside**

**To: Jake**

**Right now?**

**From: Jake**

**Yes**

My smile grew and I snuck down stairs and outside. I walked along the drive way until I saw him leaning against a tree.

"Hey." I said enthusiastically. He stood up and walked over to meet me.

"Hi." He said, no hey gorgeous?

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think it was wrong for us to be together, I mean we're from different worlds and I just think its best this way." He said not looking at me. My smile disappeared.

"Where did this come from?" I asked.

"It's just something that's been on my mind." He said shrugging.

"I thought you loved me." I said

"We're young we make mistakes." He said and I thought over his words.

"Mistake." I said mostly to myself. "Is this what you want?" I asked

"It is." He said.

"Your choice." I spat and I ran back to the house and up to my room. Anthony was in my second the next second.

"What's wrong?" he asked rubbing my back as I cried.

"Jake and I are done." I cried.

"I'll go kill him." He said seriously getting up.

"NO! Just hold me." I said and he got on my bed and held me as I fell asleep in my brother's arms.

Anthony's POV

I told that boy not to hurt my sister, he will pay. No now because my sister needs me but soon. I heard the door open.

"What's wrong?" my mother asked. That sparked something in me.

"Jake and her broke up." I whispered fiercely trying not to wake her up. "Are you happy now mother?"

"Anthony stop it." She said.

"No mom. I don't know exactly what happened…but he was really good to her and not everyone is like…him…mother. Just go." I said rubbing Renesme's back. My mom bowed her head and left.

Renesme's POV

For the past month it's like I'm a zombie. All I do is the same thing; I've ignored the Cullen's and Jake. I sit with Anthony and Jason and Sam. People have asked me out but Anthony doesn't let them get near me and they're too scared of him to press it any farther.

I sit there in biology with my head held high and I never look at him as he never looks at me. I don't even drive my car home, I just run. There's something about running where everything is a blur around me.

I get home and Sam is bouncing on the front porch.

"Sam…" I say.

"We're going out tonight." She says happily. "We're going to the club."

"No." I say and I walk into the house. She gets in front of me.

"I will literally drag you there, no if and's or buts. Anthony already agreed and he and Jason are getting ready at my place. So hush so I can transform you into a hot goddess." She said pulling me up the stairs. As we got dressed I felt my head spin. I sat down on my bed, I was glad Sam went downstairs to greet the boys because I didn't want her to see this.

I put my head in my hands. I saw pictures…my mother and Edward? She was yelling at him and he was yelling at her. It was a vision, I didn't have them allot but this one was certain. I thought about tonight and I felt a flash go through my body.

Something was going to happen today, good or bad, something was going to happen and it was going to change my life.

* * *

**So love it hate it, I don't mind just review!3**

**xoxo**

**Violet  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Third Person POV

Renesme walks into the club with Sam, Jason and Anthony and every one stops what they're doing and gapes at them. Girls are glaring at the girls while trying to get they boy's attention and the boys glare at the boys and try to get the girls attention.

Renesme and Sam laugh and just go dance. While Jason and Anthony hang back and talk. Renesme was spinning when she saw someone staring at her she turned around and saw Jake staring at her. Renesme felt her heart break and she ran to the bathroom.

Jake tried going after her but Anthony got in his way.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Anthony yelled. "How dare you even talk to her! I warned you Jake."

"I know." Jake replied.

"You hurt my sister and know I'm going to hurt you." Anthony said but Edward got in front of Jake.

"Calm down." Edward said.

"You I'd gladly hit so move." Anthony said.

"Edward chill I deserve this for lying." Jake said

"What do you mean lying?" Anthony asked through his teeth.

"I left her because I love her, I knew that her mom didn't want her to be with me, that you were mad and I know nothing means more to her than you so I made it so she would be happy." He said.

"You left her because you love her?" Anthony asked indecorously

"Yes." He said. Anthony gaped at him.

"Listen Jake that never works, trust me, I did it once, left the love of my existence because I thought it was best and it was the worst mistake of my life." Edward said speaking up.

"Lucky girl." Anthony muttered.

"NO SHE WASN'T, she jumped off a cliff! You have no idea how much I lov-" he yelled.

"Don't you dare say, love. You don't know what love is, you break people's hearts."

Edward was about to speak up when Jake interrupted.

"Guys hello, I made a huge mistake…hello" Jake said.

"All I have to say is this, if you really love someone then even thinking its best is no reason to give up just because they might get hurt, they love you just as much so why be a coward and back down, so get my sister back before I kill you" Anthony said and Jake smiled at there comradeship.

"Sam." Jake called. "Please get her."

"I'll try." She said. "Renesme." Sam said knocking on the bathroom door. "He left, you can come out now." She lied. The bathroom door opened.

"Okay." Renesme said walking out. The Cullen's greeted her and she smiled at them.

"Hey guys we have a special treat for you." The DJ called. "Here is a song by our own, Jake Force." He called and Renesme stared at Jake as he walked onto the stage with a guitar.

"Renesme I messed up and this is for you." He said then the music started.

SONG: I'd Come For You by Nickelback

_Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it_

_I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow._

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you_

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow_

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you_

Renesme felt her tears flow down her cheek.

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
_

Jake sang staring at Renesme the whole time.

_And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you_

"Always and forever." He whispered and Renesme ran onto the stage and threw herself at him and everyone clapped and cheered. Everyone was having a great time.

"I love this song!" Renesme said pulling Alice, Rose and Sam on to the dance floor.

SONG: Ignorance by Paramore

_if i'm a bad person, you don't like me _Renesme sang along and then the rest of the girls joined in. _  
i guess i'll make my own way  
it's a circle  
a mean cycle  
i can't excite you anymore  
where's your gavel? your jury?  
what's my offense this time?  
you're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
well sentence me to another life._

_don't wanna hear your sad songs  
i don't wanna feel your pain  
when you swear it's all my fault  
cause you know we're not the same,  
we're not the same  
oh we're not the same  
ya, the friends who stuck together  
we wrote our names in blood  
but i guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)  
it's good (hey)  
it's good_

_you treat me just like another stranger  
well it's nice to meet you sir  
i guess i'll go  
i best be on my way out (2x)_

_ignorance is your new best friend (2x)_

_this is the best thing that could've happened  
any longer and i wouldn't have made it  
it's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
i'm just a person but you can't take it  
the same tricks that, that once fooled me  
they won't get you anywhere  
i'm not the same kid from your memory  
well now i can fend for myself_

_don't wanna hear your sad songs  
i don't wanna feel your pain  
when you swear it's all my fault  
cause you know we're not the same,  
we're not the same  
oh we're not the same  
ya, we used to stick together  
we wrote our names in blood  
but i guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)  
it's good (hey)  
it's good  
_Emmett came over and started dancing like a girls causing everyone to start cracking up.

_you treat me just like another stranger  
well it's nice to meet you sir  
i guess i'll go  
i best be on my way out_

_ignorance is your new best friend (4x)_

_you treat me just like another stranger  
well it's nice to meet you sir  
i guess i'll go  
i best be on my way out_

They all made they're way back to the table where the boys were watching Anthony chug two glassed of beer and remained sober. Everyone clapped and laughed.

"Real mature guys." Renesme said as she walked over to Jake.

"I know right." Emmett said seriously and everyone laughed.

"Hey, I have something for you." Jake said and he pulled out a box that had a necklace in it. It said gorgeous. "I know you have your mother's necklace but I thought that you could have a necklace for our love." Jake said.

"Awww." The girls said. Renesme rolled her eyes. She touched her neck for her mother's necklace.

"Oh MY GOSH! My mother's necklace, I must have lost it. Oh no." Renesme said.

"Calm down, we'll find it." Jake said. Everyone started looking around.

"Found it." Jake said holding it out. Edward saw it and froze.

"Where did you get that?" Edward asked.

"My mother gave it to me." Renesme said taking it from Jake.

"May I see it?" Edward asked.

"Yeah of course." Renesme said and she handed it to him. Edward looked at it as memories came back to him of the day he gave Bella a necklace just like that.

"Sorry, we can't find it." Anthony said coming back with everyone else.

"It's okay, we found it." Renesme said nodding to it in Edward's hand and Anthony's eyes widen. Edward looked at curiously and then turned it over and read it.

**I love you, forever and always. **

**My heart is always yours**

**Love Edward**

Edward gasped. Anthony snatched it out of his hand and clasped it around Renesme's neck. Edward slowly looked back to them.

"Who gave that to you?" Edward asked seriously.

"Edward what is it?" Alice said coming to him.

"Where?" Edward bit out.

"Renesme we need to go, NOW!" Anthony said pulling her.

"What is your problem?" Renesme said and then she turned to Edward.

"It's our mother's Isabella, well Bella as she likes to be called. My dad gave her the night my brother and I were conceived the day before her birthday, I know corny right? Anthony thinks its stupid."

"Correction I think he's stupid." Anthony bit out.

"Wait what's your last name?" Alice asked and the Cullen's eyes widen.

"Swan, why?" Renesme asked.

"WE need to leave NOW!" Anthony said pulling Renesme.

"You knew this whole time." Edward said to Anthony.

"Knew what?" Renesme asked.

"Nothing let's go." Anthony said running out the club with Jason and Sam. The Cullen's weren't far behind. Anthony ran into the house holding Renesme's hand with Jason and Sam. The Cullen's entered behind them.

"What's going on?" Renesme asked Anthony.

"Nothing." Anthony said to Renesme then he turned to the Cullen's "Get out."

"I'm not leaving." Edward said.

"What's going on down he—" Bella said then she stopped as she got down stairs when she saw them.

"BELLA!" Alice squealed throwing herself at Bella, Bella ran and hugged her.

"You know my mom?" Renesme asked quietly. Anthony looked at Renesme and then glared at Edward.

"BELLA!" Emmett boomed.

"EMMETT!" she yelled as they hugged each other, then Jasper then Rose. Then she came face to face with Edward.

"Hi." She said.

"How could you not tell me?" Edward asked.

"It didn't matter." Bella said quietly "What was I suppose to say you were leaving."

"You should have told me and what about now?" Edward exclaimed.

"Maybe I was selfish, it doesn't matter." Bella said simply.

"YOU KEPT MY KIDS AWAY FROM ME! I never even got to know them; I didn't even know they existed!" Edward yelled.

"It doesn't matter." Bella said.

"They're my kids as much as they are your and you kept them from me." Edward said. Bella was about to say something when Renesme interrupted.

"What!" Renesme said.

"Renesme…" Bella started to say.

"You knew who my father was this whole time?" Renesme yelled

"Sweetie…" Bella said.

"DON'T…I can't believe you would do something like that! Was I unworthy to have a father? To have a connection to somebody, Anthony had you so why couldn't I have somebody!" Renesme yells and she turns for the door but Anthony was holding her.

"Calm down, its okay." Anthony said.

"How can you say that when she kept this from…wait you didn't want me to hang out with them, you told me to stay far away from him…you knew he was our father this whole time too!" Renesme yelled.

"Nessie…please." Anthony pleaded but Renesme pushed past him and ran as fast as she could out of the house crying.

After she got far away she sat down on the ground and cried. She heard someone approaching but she didn't care.

"Renesme." He spoke. She turned to see Edward looking at her. She got up and threw herself at him as he held her tight.

* * *

**So what do you think? Love it Hate it, Review and I'll update soon...what a sweet deal : )  
**

**xoxo Violet  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Third Person's POV

"Shh, it's okay…Shh sweetie." Edward said rubbing her back. Soon Renesme fell asleep and Edward brought her to the Cullen's.

"Edward…" Esme said alarmed when she saw the girl in his arms.

"She's just upset right now." Edward said trying to calm Esme.

"Take her to the guest bedroom." Esme said. Edward tucked her in and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Who is that son?" Carlisle said walking into the room with Esme.

"My daughter." Edward said.

"What?" Esme gasped her hand flying to her mouth.

"Bella isn't dead, and she kept my daughter and my son away from me. Renesme is upset that Bella knew where I was. Anthony, my son, hates my guts and I can't say I blame him." Edward said.

"You didn't know." Esme said.

"I shouldn't have left her." Edward said. Esme picked up her phone and spoke into it.

"Alice, everyone needs to come here now. I mean everyone." She said and then she shut it. Soon everyone came in. Bella smiled when she saw Esme and Esme ran and hugged her.

"You are in so much trouble missy." Esme said.

"Sorry mom." Bella said and Esme beamed. Then Esme turned to Anthony.

"You must be Anthony." Esme said and he nodded, "Well come and give your grandmother a hug." She said taking Anthony.

"Sorry." He said hugging her back.

"Would you like some food?" Esme asked.

"I'm not hungry." Anthony said.

"Too bad, now come into the kitchen." She said walking into the kitchen.

"Trust me you won't win." Bella said in Anthony's ear. Anthony laughed and followed her.

"Bella." Carlisle said hugging her.

"Hello Carlisle." He said hugging him back.

"We've all missed you very much." He said.

"I've missed you all so much, and I'm so sorry." Bella said.

"It's not _your _fault." Edward said speaking for the first time.

"How is she?" Bella asked. Edward looked up at the ceiling.

"She's asleep." Edward said.

"Right now she's in the guest room but soon, I will make her and Anthony's room." Esme said walking into the living room with Anthony who had various snacks in his hands.

"Well lookie here if it isn't my favorite nephew." Emmett said smirking.

"Yeah you're only nephew, and your nephew who can kick your butt at football." He said laughing with food in his mouth.

"Anthony." Esme warned. Anthony chewed his food and swallowed.

"Sorry grandma." Anthony said and she beamed at him.

"Suck up." Emmett muttered.

"Emmett Cullen." Esme scolded.

"Sorry mommy." Emmett said and everyone laughed.

"Edward can I talk to you outside?" Bella asked. Edward nodded and followed her outside. "I'm sorry for keeping them from you, I was scared that you wouldn't want them that you would only be there because you were forced and I didn't want them to go through that." Bella explained.

"Bella, of course I love them, they're our kids." Edward said firmly and she nodded. Edward loved they're kids but not her, Bella thought.

"Well, I'm glad you have them…just tell them they're free to come home." Bella said and she turned to leave.

Edward took a deep breath and started singing.

SONG: The Mess I made by Parachute

_Should've kissed you there _

Bella turned around

_I should've held your face _

_I should've watched those eyes _

_Instead of run in place _

_I should've called you out _

_I should've said your name _

_I should've turned around _

_I should've looked again _

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made _Edward sang looking around.

_I 'm staring at the mess I made _

_I 'm staring at the mess I made _

_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away _

_Should've held my ground _

_I could've been redeemed _

_For every second chance _

_That changed its mind on me _

_I should've spoken up _

_I should've proudly claimed _

_That oh my head's to blame _

_For all my heart's mistakes _

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made _

_I 'm staring at the mess I made _

_I 'm staring at the mess I made _

_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away _

_And it's you, and it's you _

_And it's you, and it's you _

_And it's falling down, as you walk away _

_And it's on me now, as you go _

Bella's eyes filled with unshed tears.

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made _

_I 'm staring at the mess I made _

_I 'm staring at the mess I made _

_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away _

_And it's falling down, as you walk away _

_And it's on me now, as you go _

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made _

_I 'm staring at the mess I made _

_I 'm staring at the mess I made _

_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

"I love you." Edward said and Bella looked up stunned.

"What?" she asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan I love you. I lied to you; I thought it would be best if I told you I didn't love you because I thought you'd move on." Edward said.

"A clean break…" Bella whispered as it all made sense.

"Then you go and believe me." Edward threw his hands up in frustration.

"You love me." Bella said ignoring him. Edward smiled.

"I truly do." He said and then Bella threw herself at him kissing him with as much force as she could.

"I love you." Bella said.

"As I love you." Edward said with a smile. "You guys can stop listening through the glass." Edward called louder.

"How'd you know?" Emmett asked.

"I can read minds again…I'm whole." Edward said kissing Bella.

"Dude, okay enough of that." Anthony said shielding his eyes and everyone laughed. Anthony rolled his eyes and everyone followed him back inside. Edward and Bella walked hand and hand.

"You should sleep." Edward said to Anthony.

"I'm not tired." Anthony said yawning.

"Do I have to carry you?" Edward asked and Anthony's eyes widen.

"No, No, I'm going to bed…night." He said racing up stairs.

Everyone went to there respective rooms and Edward and Bella made up for lost time. They sat there and watched the sun come up through Edward's window.

"Why did you keep them, not that I'm not happy. I'm extremely happy…" Edward said.

"I thought about how, they were conceived by love by our love. It was my way to show how much I love you even if you didn't love me." Bella said shrugging.

"You amaze me everyday." Edward said kissing her head. "We should get up, Anthony and Renesme are going to be up soon." Edward said.

"Maybe, in a short while." Bella said straddling Edward's hips. "But first…" Bella said kissing him ending the conversation.

They got up and everyone except Anthony and Renesme was down stairs watching TV even Sam and Jason. Edward and Bella walked hand and hand into the kitchen to find Esme making breakfast.

"You don't need to do that Esme." Bella said.

"Oh yes I do." Esme said. "I have allot of cooking to make up for…" Bella was about to say sorry but Esme put her hand up. "Don't you dare say sorry." She said flipping over the pancakes. Bella pouted and Edward chuckled.

"Mmm, pancakes." Anthony said walking into the kitchen with Renesme following behind them, both of there hair messy from sleep. They didn't have there eyes open fully. They sat down in chairs and waited and Anthony was putting his hand on the counter and elbowed Renesme by accident. Both there eyes were still closed.

"Stop that." Renesme said elbowing him.

"You stop that." Anthony said hitting her.

"You." Renesme said with her eyes still closed.

"You." Anthony said laying his head down on the table closing his eyes.

"Mmm." Renesme replied.

"Are they always like this?" Edward asked.

"Always, every single morning." Bella replied.

"Breakfast." Esme said putting there plates in front of them and soon they both opened there eyes and dug in.

"Thanks grandma." Anthony and Renesme said at the same time.

"Your welcome deary. Now eat up." Esme said walking out of the kitchen.

Soon they finished and they both hopped down and then looked around the room forgetting where they were.

"Hey!" Renesme said and the turned and glared at Anthony and then Anthony looked ashamed.

"ME…sorry…get it?" Anthony said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Renesme asked.

"I didn't think about it, at the time I thought he was a heartless…"

"Yeah yeah I heard you, your lucky that I love you. You're forgiven." Renesme said and Anthony hugged her tight.

"Renesme…" Bella spoke. Renesme turned around and her eyes widen when she saw Edward's arms around Bella's waist and Bella's hands on top of them.

"Oh yeah, they're back together. Long story short, he always loved her he just left her because he thought she was better without him." Anthony said drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Oooooo." Renesme said.

"Renesme, I'm so sorry." Bella said.

"I don't care." Renesme said.

"Renesme make up with your mother." Edward said.

"Fine, you're forgiven, I get my family anyways so it's not a big deal." Renesme said and she mother and her hugged.

"You need to get dressed." Bella said walking back to Edward.

"I don't feel like it, it's a Saturday." Renesme complained.

"Do what your mother said and go get dressed." Edward said.

"Fine." She replied going upstairs. Anthony laughed as he followed her.

'How do you do that?" Bella asked and Edward shrugged. Bella turned around and kissed him and he kissed her back.

The day went the same and so did the weekend; everyone played around and had a great time, until night time. Edward and Bella walked upstairs with Renesme and Anthony, making sure they actually went to bed.

"Go to bed you two, school tomorrow." Edward said.

"Okay, okay we're going. Night mom, night dad." Anthony said and he went into his room. Edward just stared at the door. Anthony said dad for the first time, the whole weekend they've been getting to know each other and Edward felt too happy for words.

Esme wasted no time getting there rooms set up. Esme made Bella and Anthony and Esme move into the Cullen's house.

"Night daddy." Renesme said kissing Edward's cheek. "Night mom." Renesme said kissing Bella's cheek. Then she ran into her room, as Edward swept Bella up and ran to her room.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know it was soon that Renesme forgave them but she saw it as a win win, she gets her family anyways...**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo**

**Violet  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Renesme's POV

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I got up and went into my closet that Alice made for me over the weekend. First day back to school, it didn't seem like just 3 days ago I found my family. I picked out a white tank top with my black leather jacket my dark blue skinny jeans and my black boots.

I walked down stairs and smiled when I noticed who was standing at the door.

"Hey, isn't gorgeous looking sexy." Jake said smirking at me and I smiled. Then someone fake coughed. We looked to see my dad standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Hey Edward…oh." Jake said looking embarrassed. I laughed. "I came to see if you wanted a ride. We didn't get a chance to talk after the club…" Jake fake coughed and looked at my dad and my dad rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen.

"Anyways…" Jake said and he took out something from his pocket. He walked over to me and put something my hair, I smelled the air and it smelled like a flower.

"This is an Amazon flower it's called Nes, it's really beautiful but not as gorgeous as you my Nes." He said moving my hair across my face. I smiled and reached up and kissed him.

"I love you." I said.

"Really? Still? SWEET!" he said pumping his fist in the air. I laughed and he looked sheepishly back at me like he forgot I was there.

"Yes still, now and forever." I said.

"As I will always love you." He said taking my hand and kissing it.

"Excuse me, is that where my lips are?" I asked with a smirk. HE kissed his way up my arm, to my shoulder to my neck and then across my face. He stopped at the corner of my lips and then he smirked and turned around and walked away from me walking into the kitchen, I heard him start a conversation with my parents. I pouted and stalked into the kitchen ignoring Jake.

"Hey sis." Anthony said walking into the kitchen he kissed my mom on the cheek and then me. I nodded at him and he looked at me questionly. I looked over to Jake who was still smirking at me and I rolled my eyes and both Anthony and Jake laughed. I glared at them and kissed my parents on there cheek and stalked out of the room grabbing my car keys and went outside to my car.

"Hey, you're not giving me a ride?" Anthony asked following after me.

"You have a car dummy. Aunt Rose put it in the garage." I said.

"Oh yeah, I know, I just felt like annoying you." Anthony smirked and I picked up a stick and threw it at him I laughed as it snapped against his head.

"Hard head." I muttered and he turned around and stuck his tongue out at me.

I unlocked my door then I found my self being picked up and spun around.

"I told you I was driving you to school did I not?" Jake asked as he set me down but kept his arms around my waist, he put his head on my shoulder. I didn't say anything.

"Gorgeous?" he asked turning me around to face him then he laughed at my expression. I glared at him. "I'm sorry gorgeous, it was to hard to resist." He said and I rolled my eyes. "Well then I'll have to make up for it." Then he crashed his lips to mine and I felt all my anger leave my body. I reached up and grabbed his hair bringing him closer to me.

"GET A ROOM!" I heard someone yell. We pulled away and saw Anthony looking at us from inside his car. Jake smiled and started pulling me into the house.

"NEVER MIND NEVER MIND NEVER MIND! NO ROOM!" Anthony said his eyes widening. We laughed and he drove away. Jake opened to door for me and then got in the driver side.

"I love you gorgeous." He said kissing my cheek.

"I love you too." I said and we intertwined our hands and he drove off to school.

* * *

**It's my birthday so a review would be nice...pppllllzzz, and wouldn't this be a great time to end it, but nope...there's one more thing to come**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo**

**Violet  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Renesme's POV

Anthony and I got in my Porsche after saying goodbye to everyone and I drove to school. The sun was out so only Anthony and I got to go to school. Yippee…not. My cell phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey gorgeous." I heard Jake said and I smiled a big smile, I saw Anthony roll his eyes from the passenger side.

"Hey!" I said more enthauastically. I heard Jake chuckled.

"I just wanted to hear your voice." He said. "I'm going to miss you today, what am I to do with out my gorgeous Nes." he said dreamily.

"Real smooth." Anthony said.

"I know right?" Jake called to Anthony and Anthony laughed.

"What are you doing today?" I asked.

"Emmett wants me to come over and play his new video game so I'll be there when you get home." Jake said.

"Kay, I'm at school. I love you" I said.

"I love you too." He said and then we hung up.

"Awe, how…disgusting." Anthony said pretending to gag, I rolled my eyes. We got our of car and walked into school.

"Hey there baby." A boy said looking me up and down. Anthony walked up and got in his face.

"Excuse you?" Anthony said in his face. "If you ever talk to my sister like that again, I'll kill you." Anthony said through his teeth. The kid eyes widen as he realized the truth in his words. I laughed and pulled Anthony to our class.

The day went by fast. I leaned against my car and felt my phone vibrate. I looked at it and smiled.

"Hey daddy." I said.

"Hi princess, are you on your way home yet?" he asked and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm at the car waiting for Anthony." I said.

"Okay, I'll see you at home." He said.

"Okay daddy, love you."

"Love you too." He said and we hung up.

I was about to go into the school to get Anthony when I heard a faint crying sound coming from the woods. I looked around and apparently nobody noticed the crying, or they didn't hear it. I followed the sound until I hit the end of the woods. I felt a voice in the back of my head telling me something, a memory but I couldn't remember it.

I heard the crying voice again and I took of into the woods. I looked around and saw nothing and I didn't hear the crying again. I stood in the middle of the woods and was about to turn around and go back when two figures appeared in front of me. They were clicked in a dark red and there eyes were intent on me.

Something clicked in my mind, the memory that was in the back of my head.

_We were in Italy and we were talking to the Volturi._

"_The Romans are our nemesis they are masters of illusion and can blend in anywhere especially in the scenery of the woods." Aro said and we nodded. As we walked away Anthony turned to me and grabbed my arm firmly._

"_Don't ever go into the woods, ever I don't care why…don't ever go into the woods without somebody…screw that don't go into the woods without me…I couldn't live with out you." Anthony said and I smiled and hugged him._

"_We're brother and sister you'll never be able to get rid of me." I said_

I was brought back to the present because there were more than one cloaked figures, I looked at them and saw the Roman crest on the front of there cloaks. They stalked towards me and I screamed before my world went black.

Anthony's POV

I walked into the parking lot and leaned against Nessie's car. My phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey it's me…" my dad spoke into the phone. It was weird that it wasn't weird that he was my dad now, and that I loved him after hating him for so long.

"Hey dad what's up?" I asked.

"Just making sure everything's okay, I'm surprised you guys aren't back from school." He said worriedly.

"I'm waiting for Renesme." I said.

"She's not there?" my dad asked.

"Nope. She's probably inside with the music teacher." I said, Nessie and her music.

"No, she was outside waiting for you, I called her a little while again…." He said, I looked around the parking lot not seeing her in sight.

"EDWARD!" I heard my Aunt Alice scream in the background.

"What is it Alice? What did you see?" my dad said and then I heard another scream but it wasn't in the phone and it wasn't my Aunt Alice, it was from a person I knew better than anyone else. It was the sound of my little sister.

"Dad Nessie is in trouble!" I yelled into the phone.

"No Anthony don—" he started to say but I hung up and took off into the woods. I tracked her into the middle of the forest. I looked around but found nothing then I looked over and found Renesme out cold on the ground. I ran over to her and tried to wake her but she didn't budge. Then I heard a noise behind me but before I could react my world went black.

* * *

**I told you it wasn't done yet...so so**?


	10. Chapter 10

Edward's POV

"Edward what's going on?" Bella said frantically.

"The kids are in trouble." I said and then we took off through the forest, avoiding the sunlight.

"Alice which way?" I called.

_I saw Renesme in the middle of the forest; they were waiting for Anthony to come. _ I tried to warn Anthony not to go but of course he didn't give it a second thought.

"Then to the middle of the forest we'll go." I said and we kept running until we were there.

"It was here." Alice stated and we stopped. Emmett and Jasper headed east to where there scent went. Bella started sobbing. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tightly to my chest.

"We're going to get them back." I said in her ear and she nodded.

"I'm so sorry." Sam said.

"Yeah seriously guys we messed up." Jason said coming to hold her hand.

"It's not your fault." Bella said squeezing my arms.

"It's not, you couldn't have been at school because it's sunny out, and none of us could." I said.

"I just wish that this didn't happen." Sam said and then she went to catch up with Emmett and Jasper. Jake stood as still as a statue staring into the unseen forest. Bella turned around to face me.

"I'm scared." She said.

"I know love, but we WILL get them back." I said firmly she nodded her head and laid it against my chest.

_Edward…_Alice called in my head. I turned to her as I was swept into one of her visions.

"_Well, nobody knows where you are so what are you going to now?" a man asked. He had a red beard and red curly hair._

"_Go to hell." Renesme said and one of the guards step to her and slapped her across her face._ Alice and I winced. _ "Let her go!" Anthony screamed form the other side of the room._

"_Ruber." A lady called with blonde hair. The man with red hair turned to her._

"_Yes? Camille" He asked._

"_What are you going to do with them?" she asked._

"_Well, we'll starve them and then if they survive we'll brain wash them" Ruber said and he started laughing and waved them and Renesme and Anthony got thrown in the basement. It was a house complex._

_I've seen it before!…_Alice thought.

"Where?" I asked. Alice showed me where and then I was off running while everyone was far behind me. I got to the place before everyone else and sprinted inside. There were two guards and I killed them instantly. I felt everyone's presence. Bella slipped her hand in mine and we went farther into the house.

"Alice? Where?" I yelled.

"I can't focus, it's changing too quickly."

"Not good enough." I growled.

"Edward." Bella cautioned me. I took a deep breath.

"This way." Jake said suddenly and he was gone. The family stared after him in surprise for a couple of minutes and then we sprinted after him.

"This place is huge; you can't possibly be able to find her." I called after him and then we were in a dungeon and we found Anthony and Nessie in the cell, that Jake just ripped off the hinges.

"JAKE!" Nessie screamed as she threw herself at him.

"I told you…I'd always come for you." He said kissing her deeply. I was about to intervene when Bella pulled be back.

"You of all people shouldn't doubt there love." Bella said with a smirk kissing me. I smiled.

"Let's get out of here. I'll have Aro deal with these people." I said.

It was a long couple of months after that. I slowly was more willing to let her go places as I soon found out that the Romans have been delt with. I heard footsteps walking towards me and I snapped my head up to see Jake standing there.

"Hey Edward."

"Hey JJ." I replied.

"Um…yeah…so…" he said shifting one foot the other. I scanned his thoughts and smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"Well…see what had happened was…um…what I want to…DANG IT!" he exclaimed and I chuckled.

"Yes." I told him before he had a melt down.

"Listen please just…what did you say?"

"I said yes!" I said smiling. Then I was suddenly crushed by him. I laughed and hugged him back. This was a perfect day.

Renesme's POV

I walked downstairs in the clothes that Aunt Alice had layed out for me, it looked a little too fancy for a night in with my boyfriend. Aunt Rose did my makeup as my mother there and smiled at me. What was with everyone today? Even my dad had come in and gave me a big hug and sloppy kiss on the cheek.

I walked down stairs and wasn't paying attention till I was in the living room and I saw there was a small table, with a soft candle and a vase of flowers. The flower was so beautiful and then smell? Amazing. I saw everyone walk in and found Jake standing behind me.

"Is this for me? Awww Jake." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I turned back to the candle setting. "That's why you guys dressed me up today." I smirked and they smiled.

"One of the reasons." Aunt Alice said cryptically. "It was Jake's idea, maybe you should thank him."

"I will." I said. "It's so pretty."

"Maybe you should thank him now sweetie." My mom said and I raised an eyebrow.

"I will, in a minute." I said to her. I looked at the paintings on the wall.

"Now. Nessie." My father said.

"What?" I asked and everyone was laughing. "What?" I said a little bit louder.

"Sis, just turn around." Anthony said laughing. I sighed and turned around.

"Thank y—" I looked and saw no one.

"What the heck?" I exclaimed crossing my arms.

"Down here love." I heard Jake say and I gasped as I finally noticed him in front of me down on one knee.

"What…What?" I asked tears streaming down my face.

"Renesme Carlie Cullen…will you marry me?" he asked opening the ring box and showing me a beautiful ring. I jumped up and down.

"YES YES YES!" I screamed and he smile and placed the ring on my finger. "Thank you." I said. I looked at the ring, it was in the shape of a flower and it had millions of tiny diamonds, it was beautiful. It reminded me off the flowers on the table. "What kind of flower is this, it looks like the one on the table." I said gesturing to both.

"This is the Amazon flower, Nes. This is to show how much I love you."

* * *

**Sorry that I haven't been updating, my computer was broken, but I'm trying to get it up to date...so this is for everyone.**


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note:

Hey guys I know that this story is short and probably have millions of errors but please try to forgive me. I'll try writing longer stories, but I hope you have like it anyways. Even if you didn't, I love reviews more than Pooh loves Honey and that's saying something :). If you didn't like this your welcome to check out some of my other stories. I'm sorry if you don't like any of them.

At least you read this far, so thanx! I appreciate you reading it even if you didn't like it.

xoxo


End file.
